


Stella Venenum

by That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark/pseuds/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark
Summary: A boy, cast down from the heavens, rescued by a satyr, taught by demigods. Cursed with amnesia and no family yet unimaginable power. Why is he here, who is he, and where did he come from?





	Stella Venenum

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson as it is a property of Rick Riordan.

The boy walked down the street, the same bustling New York street he walked down every day...right? To be honest, he couldn't quite recall what yesterday had been like but this street seemed familiar, comfortingly and agonizingly familiar. As he walked down the walkway, his dull red eyes fell on signs listing names of establishments, a couple of them he recognized: "Sports Clips", "GameStop", "Little Caesars" but none of them made him feel any sense of recollection. He walked with a slump, his head lowered and his feet dragging across the concrete. How did he get these clothes? Black sweatpants, purple cloth t-shirt with faded black markings, stained and bleached gray hoodie; were these ven his? It didn't matter, the question soon faded and he sighed, casting a glance down at his feet covered by only gray socks. His hair was a mess, thick, brown, unruly. His eyes were dull and didn't register the light in the sky, nor did his pastel white skin. Had he slept recently? No. Maybe. Probably not.  
He turned his gaze up to the abandoned street. There were people here before, right? He bumped into someone, didn't he? No, he would've remembered that...maybe. His eyes caught a figure rushing down the street, a man with horns, a goatee, and brown fur covered goat legs. A satyr, his brain managed. Beside the satyr was something else, it was maybe seven feet tall and it rippled with muscle. One eye on the face. It took the boy a moment to hear the satyr shout "Get down" to him just as the monster began to charge in his direction.  
The boy's eyes went wide and quicker than he thought possibly, He jumped to the left of the charging creature. This felt familiar. The boy reached the ground and leapt once more, gripping onto the monster's back and soon climbing up to the neck. What on Earth was he doing!? And why was he so calm!? The satyr yelled at him to let go but something in the back of his dull gray mind refused, instead uring the boy forward to rear up his fist and bash the monster in the eye. This caused the creature to roar in pain and throw off the boy, then everything slowed. He saw the clouds above him, the grayish blue sky, the concrete buildings, and finally darkness. Everything was dark.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ He awoke...no, this wasn't awake, this was something else. Somewhere else. He blinked, or so he thought, it was impossible to tell as the entire surrounding area was pitch black but as he kept turning and turning and turning, eventually a spotlight blinked on. The ring of light illuminated a circle a couple feet in front of him and on the square of light stood a woman, beautiful, sparkling. Her eyes were a deep purple, her dress made of light, and her skin a slight gray. As he continued to look at her, he found his hands clenching in anger, he hated this woman, but why? What had she done? The woman smiled and spoke. "How long did you expect to elude my gaze? Your brash personality has turned you foolish and arrogant. Now, you shall get what you deserve. After all," Her head began to distort, soon forming long ram horns which curled against her cheeks and her dress turned to fire, her smile revealing sharpened metallic teeth. "You deserve this."--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The boy opened his eyes and gasped, his chest heaving with labored breaths. He was on the grass, children and teenagers gathered around him in a circle, each of them confused and whispering. That was until the Satyr from before emerged from behind his head and greeted him with an eager bleating noise. "Welcome back, kid! Gotta say, what you did with that cyclops back there? That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen! You practically turned him to dust with one hit! What's your name?" His eyes widened, he had never been asked that question before...not that he could remember at least but as he dug through his brain, a memory burst forward, the scent of flowers and the tickle of hair against his nose. He moved a hand to grip his head which had thick bandages wrapped around it. "C-Cory, my name's Cory...who are all of you?" The satyr chuckled. "Corey, I like that name! Don't get many Corey's nowadays! The name's Whey!" The children around them smiled and a kid with black hair and brown skin standing beside Cory offered up a hand. Cory took it and managed to stand, being met with the most confusing scenery. He spotted a large fireplace, a bunch of benches, a wall with lava on it, strawberry fields, and what looked like an improvised barn. The kid who helped him up spoke first. "Welcome to Camp Halfblood, Cory, the center for all your demigod-ly needs and wants!"


End file.
